


Маленькие радости

by devy



Series: Летние Истории Стайлза Стилински [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Slash, Летние истории Стайлза Стилински
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devy/pseuds/devy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек, старательно выбирающий комиксы, был за гранью его понимания.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Маленькие радости

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> Моей странной голове. Ну и комиксам,пожалуй. 
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах:  
> Только с разрешения автора 
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> Первая часть цикла " Летние истории Стайлза Стилински"  
> Обложка : http://vk.com/id9592119#/photo185890778_305590444

Стайлз любил комиксы, супер-геройские фильмы и приключения. Но с последними у него были взаимные отношения. Они всегда околачивались где-то рядом, а Стилински постоянно находил их себе на одно место, попадая в передряги и влипая в неприятности. Хотя всё же комиксы он любил больше. Да он знал, что есть люди нелюбящие альтернативные вселенные, но он не относился к таковым. Сказать больше, этот гипер-активный подросток понятия не имел, как можно не любить комиксы, те же особой нежности к нему не питали, попадая в их магазины редко и быстро разлетаясь с прилавков. Поэтому Стилински, узнавая о новом поступлении, сразу же после занятий нёсся в магазин, забывая обо всех делах. Так же как и сегодня. Бедный Стайлз сбивает с ног какого-то паренька, нерасторопно «застрявшего» в дверях, и, оказав тому помощь, вновь начинает свой «забег мечты». 

Он смирился бы, увидев у прилавков кого угодно, будь то Эрика, Айзек, Джексон или же сама Мартин, но никак не их сурового алоглазого альфу. Его и так пошатнувшаяся психика не была готова к такому зрелищу. Дерек, старательно выбирающий комиксы, был за гранью его понятия. 

И, впрочем, как всегда в случаях с Дереком, окончательно снесло голову, выбив всё чувство и так атрофированного самосохранения. Вместо того чтобы взять интересующий его выпуск и по-тихому ретироваться, Стайлз подошёл к стенду, у которого стоял Дерек, и окликнул его.

\- Дерек? – и что он хотел у него узнать?  
\- Стилински, ты здесь что забыл?  
-Тебе не кажется, что это несколько странный вопрос для хмурого мужика в кожанке? Ты что делаешь в магазине комиксов?- Стайлз пытался остановиться, но, к несчастью, не мог.  
\- Покупаю комиксы, – Дерек сказал это, словно оно само собой разумевшееся.  
\- Ты? DC или Marvel? – он, правда, надеялся, что Хейл даст правильный ответ  
\- Marvel, конечно! – мечты Стайлза разбились о два простых слова. Marvel, значит.   
\- Marvel- отстой!- яростно сказал Стилински. Он умел защитить свои интересы.  
\- Обоснуй, - кажется, слова Стайлза нисколько не задевают Хейла.

На эту парочку начинают косо смотреть продавцы, они устали от постоянных шумных споров покупателей насчёт того,какая Вселенная круче.Пару раз даже доходило до драк. И продавцы насторожились.

\- Наши герои интересней и проблемы рассматриваются глобальней.  
\- А у нас есть Капитан Америка.  
\- Супермен.  
\- Железный Человек!  
\- Бэтмен!  
\- Чёрная Вдова.  
\- Женщина-кошка.- спор стал гораздо жарче.  
\- Хоукай!  
\- Зелёная Стрела!  
\- Эй, Дерек, я везде тебя ищу. - Кора подкралась в самый разгар спора - Ты выбрал ребёнку подарок?  
\- Ещё, нет. Я не знаю, что ему нравится.- Хейл вернулся к разглядыванию стенда.  
\- А сколько мальчику лет? – встрял Стайлз  
\- Пять.

 

Парень на секунду задумался,осматривая полку с различными комиксами.

\- Возьми «Человека-Паука»,- порекомендовал Стилински, вытаскивая понравившийся выпуск из подставки - Это будет понятнее всего.  
\- А может всё-таки Бэтмена?  
\- Он не поймёт… - начал было Стайлз, но его грубо прервали.

 

Кора забрала из его рук выпуск и направилась к кассе, кинув напоследок сухое «Спасибо, Стайлз».

-Мы ещё не закончили, но мне надо идти. Продолжим позже, – сказал Хейл, собираясь уходить  
\- Завтра у меня. Я умею убеждать, Дерек.

 

Хейл лишь улыбнулся, хотя вышло больше похоже на ухмылку.

Он ненавидел комиксы, но ради Стилински придётся терпеть.


End file.
